


Return

by HerponRiki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Human!Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerponRiki/pseuds/HerponRiki
Summary: Morgana comes back as a human.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~!

The Metaverse slowly dissolved around the Phantom Thieves and their beloved mastermind, tutor, and friend began to slowly levitate into the air. They all saw the hope in his eyes and he spoke of a better humanity and future for all of them, before he too broke apart into tiny pieces of white. A blinding light, then the world was back the way it was before. They said their piece too each other and went their separate ways. Joker stumbled back to his humble abode, his bag far to light for his own liking. He climbed the stairs to his room in the attic and half expected Morgana to climb out of the bag and lecture him to sleep and then climb into the bed with him. Joker gripped his bag, his head laid low as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall and brought it to his bed. As he laid there, he gripped the bag even harder and finally released the floodgates as silently wept for his lost friend.

“Mona…” Joker whispered. He could not sleep comfortably for hours because of the cold and loneliness he felt in the room he hasn’t felt since he first came to Tokyo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

‘Where am I?’ Morgana thought. He looked… looked? The space around him felt light, almost as if he was the air itself. He couldn’t feel his body and he all he saw was the darkness in front of him. ‘Ahhh….. is this the afterlife? And here I thought cognitive beings can’t have an afterlife.’ Morgana laughed to himself. ‘... what a shame. I finally had a place to belong and even that was taken away from me. Ahhhhh how frustrating.’ Morgana wanted to feel it but the anger and frustration never came. Just a overwhelming sense of calmness and bliss, like he was lying in a field of clouds. Then the scenery was suddenly disturbed as blue butterfly came into view. ‘Lavenza?’. The butterfly landed on something and then the light around it began to expand and just a quickly, Lavenza appeared in it’s place. “Morgana…” she offered her hand, “please, stand.” Morgana stood up but still couldn’t see his body. ‘...’

“I understand that you are curious and confused but please listen to me.” Lavenza explained

‘So you can hear my thoughts, huh’ 

“We in the same space the Velvet room exists in. This is a place between dream and reality, mind and-”

 

‘You’re sounding like the master’

Lavenza reeled back in surprise, and soon after started to giggle. “Haha, I suppose you are right. However is this how you wish to pass? Your dear friends miss you quite greatly, and I am sure you do too.” 

Morgana looked down at his invisible feet, “Yes, it was the one place I belonged.”

Lavenza smiled sadly, “I’m glad you found the place you truly belong, but however your cognitive form has disappeared. With that, your body in reality would not last and you would die very quickly.”

“But I wanted to eat more sushi, to live! I want to know who it feels to be human! I want to be with all of them!” Morgana wanted to cry, but nothing came out.

Lavenza began to ponder. “There is a way.” Morgana looked up, him feeling hopeful. “You can become human, but I cannot make you a body as it is impossible for anyone to make something out of nothing. You were made of the remaining of human hope, but it was only strong enough to make you in a form of a cat.”

“But there is a way?”

“...Yes. The way you can become human is to become someone else with a perfect match to your soul. However it could takes months, years, even a lifetime before we could find one. And even when you find a match, the chances are slim that you will meet the ones you hold dear. Are you sure you wish to do this?”

Morgana suddenly felt hesitate to his decision. “... I believe in the bonds I made. I trust that they will continue to wait for me even if it takes it years. I want to do this.” 

Lavenza smiled cheerful. “If that is what you wish. I will put you in stasis until your time has come.” She pulled out the Grimoire and started the spell. “Good luck, Morgana. May you find them when you return.” Morgana thanked her before slowly beginning to feel tired, and soon fell in a deep sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
It has been 8 years since the Phantom Thieves disbanded and today was their annual meetup to celebrate their accomplishments and to mourn death of their dear friends, Akechi and Morgana. All of them have changed, some more than others.

Ryuji still had his blonde hair from his high school youth. Even with his bad leg, he became a coach for a high school somewhere in the suburbs for the track team there.

Ann continue to be a model, soon becoming very popular in Japan and even showing up in a few magazines internationally. Her acting however, was still horrendous and is still a running gag between the ex-Phantom Thieves. 

Yusuke became a very successful artist and even started his own foundation, even taking children in from time to time like his old caretaker Madarame. However unlike him, Yusuke raised and loved all the children he took in and help nurture their talents. He still acts very eccentric. 

 

Makoto became a very high ranking police officer like her father after she graduated from college and is respected and loved by most of her co-workers. Some however still hold very sexist opinions about her, but they don’t say it to her face in fear of being punched in the face.

Futaba became a researcher like her mother before her and finished her mother’s work. She still hacks for a living and the Phantom Thief Alibaba still roams and continues to expose corrupt companies when she has the time or when she is bored.

Haru began her own brewery call “Cafe LeBlanc”, with Sojiro’s permission and approval. She still owns Okumura Foods, but most of the ownership has shifted the president whom she trusts and acted like her foster father. With the help of the company and her friends and all of her food being home grown in the large backyard of the shop, her coffee shop became a hotspot for locals.

Akira, to everyone’s surprise, became a defense lawyer. He works for Makoto’s sister, Sae, though he has an office of his own. He wants to help prevent the same injustice that happened to him.

They all hold the annual meeting at the old LeBlanc, which has transformed to become Akira’s office and living quarters when he moved back to Shibuya. Akira was making them the usual coffee, although Ryuji had soda, and curry while talking to the others about what happened the past year. They had all laughed, cried, and shared their experiences through the year as they ate the familiar food. Soon after, they held a small ceremony for the victim behind the mental shut downs and the Phantom Thieves mastermind. 

During their small ceremony however, the door swung opened to reveal a 17 year old boy with black hair and stormy grey eyes. Akira turned to the high schooler, “I’m sorry but are you lost?” 

The boy looked confused, “Huh? I thought this was a cafe?”

 

“It was once, but the shop has been closed for years. Actually, how did you know about this was a cafe?” 

“Well, I was here once before. In fact, I lived here for some time.”

“Wha- impossible, the only resident that lived here was me.”

“And the cat?”

The place became deathly silent as the stranger soon became more and more restless. No one knew there was a cat living in the cafe when Akira was under probation, he made sure no one knew. “...Who are you?” Akira spoke in a soft voice.

“The name’s Morgan, but my true name,” The middle school paused, “is Morgana.”

Silence filled the place for another minute. Ann was the first to speak up. “M...Mona?”

“The one and only! And if you still don’t believe me…” Morgan crossed his arm and a very familiar smirk danced across his face, “cat’s are still, for some reason, a very popular cognition amongst the general public.”

Realization shook the Thieves out of their shock and they all ran up to the small boy. “MORGANA YOU STUPID CAT!” Ryuji shouted.

“How did you come back, and as a human no less?” Asked Makoto.

“Why didn’t you get here sooner! It’s been years!” questioned Futaba

Morgana explained his entire story, how he meet Lavenza while he was disappearing and gave him a second chance. How he has had no parents and how the original owner of the body passed on. He was brought back to life by a kind woman who ran a foster care home but instead of the child, Morgana woke up in his stead. He was 8 at the time. He slowly regained strength and made new friends as he grew older, though he never forgot his friends back in Shibuya. After hearing his story, they all hugged him, thankful for their lost friend finally came back. All the Thieves looked at each other and nodded. They face Morgana.

“Hey Mona.” Morgana looked over to the leader. “Welcome back.”

Morgana had tears in his eyes, “Yeah, glad to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending suffered a bit but I didn't know how to end it, sorry. If anyone has suggestions please comment and I will think about it! Please leave of kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
